gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanker Commander
Get into the cab! Drive the rig out to Catalina's buyer. Be careful not to disconnect the trailer. Get back in the cab! (If the player gets out from the Tanker) }} Tanker Commander is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Catalina from the Gasso filling station in the town of Dillimore in Red County, San Andreas. Mission As the gas station is confronted, Catalina points a shotgun at the two men in the store (through a window) and demands that they hand over the takings. The employee responds that the store has bullet-proof glass. Catalina decides that she and Carl can just steal a nearby tanker and its trailer. They get in the tanker, and Catalina directs Carl to a person who would buy it. However, both the store employee and the cashier, Derek, give chase. Nevertheless, Catalina and Carl safely get to the RS Haul in Flint County. The person, Mr. Whittaker, receives the tanker, and pays Carl and Catalina. Catalina leaves on a Sanchez. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get into the cab! *Drive the rig out to Catalina's buyer. Be careful not to disconnect the trailer Reward The reward for this mission is $5,000. The next storyline mission that would be unlocked depends on which mission the player completed before this mission. Also, Trucking missions can now be accessed at the RS Haul in Flint County. Gallery TankerCommanderGTASA.JPG|Store employee and the cashier's car crashing into a gas station and blowing up. This only happens if the Tanker reaches the destination with the Sabre still in pursuit. TankerCommanderGTASA(1).JPG|Catalina selling the tanker to Mr. Whittaker. Walkthrough TankerCommander-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl and Catalina approach the gas station, Catalina pulls a Pump Shotgun on an attendee standing by the window and tells him to hand over the money, or else she will shoot him. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS2.png|The attendee calmly tells Catalina that he is standing behind bulletproof glass. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS3.png|The attendee tells Catalina to get away from the station before he calls the sheriff. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS4.png|Another attendee behind a cash register tells his colleague to give Catalina the money and to not resist. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS5.png|Catalina says that she's fine with him not giving her the money willingly. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS6.png|Catalina tells Carl that there's been a slight change of plan: instead of robbing the station's cash register, they'll steal a tanker. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS7.png|The attendee overheard Catalina's plan and asks her what she thinks she's doing. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS8.png|Carl must now get into the trailer. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl climbing into the trailer. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl connecting the tanker. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS11.png|After a few minutes, Carl connects the tanker to the trailer. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS12.png|Suddenly, the two attendees drive out from around the corner in a Sabre. The younger attendee says that he won't lose another job because of Catalina. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS13.png|The younger attendee encourages the older one to stop Carl and Catalina from robbing them. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS14.png|The older attendee feels uncomfortable fighting back on the robbery attempt. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS15.png|Catalina yells at Carl to drive faster and tells him that she knows a person who will buy the tanker from them. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS16.png|Carl must now drive the tanker to Catalina's buyer without losing the cargo. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS17.png|As Carl and Catalina drive to the buyer's location, the attendees catch up to them and the younger attendee actually tries to shoot at them from the passenger seat. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl and Catalina arriving at the buyer's location. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS19.png|The gas station attendees soon follow. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS20.png|As their Sabre heads towards gas pumps in a nearby gas station, the two attendees jump out of the car. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS21.png|They manage to get out just in time and avoid their explosive deaths, while the Sabre they were driving blows up. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS22.png|After this, the attendees are far too scared to continue chasing Carl and Catalina and just run away. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS23.png|Catalina walks up to the buyer, Mr. Whittaker, who was waiting for them. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS24.png|Mr. Whittaker excitedly greets Catalina and asks her what she brought him today. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS25.png|Catalina tells Mr. Whittaker that she brought him a rig, as well as a tanker, that is full of premium gas. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS26.png|Mr. Whittaker gives Catalina her reward and tells her that if the cops ask, they haven't met and don't know each other. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS27.png|Catalina jokingly says that it was nice not doing business. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS28.png|Mr. Whittaker says that he enjoyed doing business with her, too, before telling her to go away before the cops come to snoop around. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS29.png|As Catalina and Carl walk away, Mr. Whittaker speaks to Carl. He tells him to come by if he ever feels like doing some trucking. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS30.png|As Catalina and Carl go away from Mr. Whittaker, Catalina gives Carl his cut of the profits, gets on a Sanchez and, after rudely saying goodbye, drives off. TankerCommander-GTASA-SS31.png|Mission passed. Trivia *Sometimes, when failing the mission, Derek and the employee will get out of the car and walk away as normal pedestrians. They will not disappear until the player leaves the area and they are indestructible (confirmed on PS2). *If Derek and the employee chase the player all the way to the RS Haul, a short cutscene shows them losing control of their Sabre and bailing out just before it crashes into the filling stations at the nearby gas station, destroying it and a nearby Sadler. **Should this not happen due to Carl destroying the Sabre earlier, the aforementioned Sadler will still be present and is now indestructible, unlocked and ready to be taken. *The Tanker is bulletproof before it is attached to the trailer. **For some reason, the trailer is indestructible before it's attached to the cab. If the player fails the mission upon this point, the trailer will remain invincible, and the only way to move it is by using either a cab, or pushing it with Sawn-Off Shotgun. The only garage big enough for this is Doherty Garage because at this point, the garage is usable although the save point isn't. *If the player kills the gas station employee, Derek will flee the scene and become a random pedestrian, although he will despawn after a few seconds. *On rare occasions, a car or truck can crash into the filling stations as the player approaches it and activates the cutscene, causing the station to explode during the cutscene, thus killing Catalina, failing the mission and giving the player a two-star wanted level. It is unknown what causes this situation to happen, but it's most likely a glitch. *In the beta, the Trucking missions would not be unlocked after this mission, instead being unlocked after completing the mission Highjack. *Near the beginning, when CJ and Catalina run to the truck to steal it, run towards Catalina and she'll stay where she is, and start shooting CJ. This will automatically fix itself if Carl gets in the Tanker, as usual, and attaches the trailer. *If the player manages to enter the gas station interior and kill both employees, entering the Tanker will cause the game to crash or become a black screen, because the game gets confused about the situation. *This is one of the several missions in the game that will not work correctly if too many cheats are activated. *The bulletproof glass at the gas station is manufactured by Max Pane, an obvious reference to the Max Payne series made by Rockstar. *Rarely, If the player destroys the Sabre before reaching RS Haul and the two bail out, there's a chance that the employee might keep shooting at Carl and not take damage by the player (tested on the PC version). *The Sabre used in the mission is invulnerable to damage before the player enters the Tanker. It can be obtained by killing Catalina and stealing the Sabre by hooking it up with a Tractor or Tow Truck and driving it to a garage. Note that the Sabre cannot be stolen before being stored into a garage, as its doors are locked. It is also very heavy, making it unable to be moved by the player or a vehicle unless towed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_29_-_First_Date_Tanker_Commander_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_29_-_First_Date_Tanker_Commander_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_29_-_First_Date_Tanker_Commander_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Tanker Commander es:Tanker Commander fi:Tanker Commander it:Missioni di Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fatte nella Campagna#Tanker_Commander pl:Kierowca cysterny Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas